Such information cassettes are known for example from the published EP 0 383 042. Those information cassettes consist substantially of a basic body, a hinged lid, and a closeable cassette. The hinged lid, which is pivotable above the basic body, is link-supported by the basic body. The pivot axis of the closing lid is in the lower region of the basic body. Several drawers for receiving part information carriers are arranged in the basic body. Above these drawers a drawer for a further part information carrier is arranged in the hinged lid. The drawer, including the information carrier received therein is situated above, and in front of, the part information carriers of the drawers of the basic body. After insertion or exchange of the part information carriers, the closeable information cassette is mounted over the upper part of the combination of the basic body and the hinged lid of the closed information cassette. The closeable cassette locks the information cassette.
Such a cassette has several disadvantages. On one hand, the handling of the information cassette is cumbersome and expensive. Thus, for exchanging partial information carriers always at least two parts must be moved. The closeable cassette has to be taken off and the hinged lid is to be pivoted open. When being pivoted open, the hinged lid can move to a fully open position, so that an information carrier can fall out. On the other hand, not all information carriers are in a single plane behind the display panel, which can, amongst others, influence the legibility by unfavorable shadow formation or sliding of the front information carrier.
Furthermore, due to the large exposed surface of the closeable cassette, there always is the danger that it can be pushed upwardly by persons or articles such that the information cassette is opened.
Furthermore, from the DE 72 22 056 U1, an information table is known, which includes signs, that are movable sideways onto separate cassettes. The signs are located in guide rails at the outer walls of the individual cassettes. They are prevented from sliding out of place by using side rails. The cassettes themselves are removed for exchanging the signs in a push and pivot movement and are re-inserted similarly. This information table however is of a complicated design and requires several operating steps for exchanging the signs.
The invention therefore has as its principal object to create an information cassette allowing a rapid and reliable exchange of the information carriers in a simple and uncomplicated procedure. At the same time, the information cassette must be robust. Furthermore, the design must prevent an unintended opening by external influences. Of course, the disadvantages of the prior art arrangements should be avoided.